


Testing the waters

by femmybot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Karkat is a sub lmao, Kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmybot/pseuds/femmybot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade has a BDSM kink, and decides to show her boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing the waters

  
Jade Harley, who, oddly enough had the biggest BDSM kink was currently in the middle of tying up her alien boyfriend, Karkat Vantas. The alien teenage boy had agreed to help his girlfriend out with her sexual desires, despite the fact that he was a little afraid.  
"Karkat, you're okay with this, right?" Jade mumbled, tilting her head cutely.  
"Yeah... Just, nervous I guess." Karkat muttered, his face flushing.  
Jade smirked, finishing the bonding of his wrists and ankles. She walked over and sat in his lap, straddling him. She knew that trolls didn't get aroused in the same way, and that they had both vaginas; which they call nooks; and dicks; which they called bulges(which is weird since they are tentacle like); unlike humans. She grinned mischievously and started unbuttoning his shirt and raking her nails against his chest. Karkat let out a whine, squirming. Jade only laughed, grinding down on him a bit roughly. She knew that he was getting aroused by the growing blush in his face and the small mewls and whimpers he let out. She raised her hips a bit, hearing him whine loudly.  
"W-why'd you stop...?" He mumbled, averting his gaze.  
Jade moved her hands to the squirming bulge in his pants, unzipping them. She grinned, seeing that his boxers were already stained with red genetic material.  
"Someone's a bit excited, huh?" She Said softly, her voice low. Jade knew exactly what she was doing to the boy and it excited them both.  
She pressed down on the tentacle inside his boxers, causing his breath to hitch and him to moan out. She drew her hand back.  
"Nuh uh, you don't deserve it just yet." Her tone was dominate and her eyes were dark, and she could see that Karkat was turned on, even if he tried to hide it. She looked down at her partner, grinning mischievously. She stood, going over to her drawer. She took out what seemed to be a light green vibrator, and scissors. She walked over to her boyfriend once more, then began to cut his jeans and boxers off. She felt him shiver when the cold metal hit his skin, giggling softly. She set the scissors down, then turned the vibrator on. She tilted her head, then maneuvered it to it slid into his nook, causing him to moan out loudly. She sat back as she watched him writhe in complete pleasure, tilting her head. She knew his release would be coming soon, so she turned the vibrator off, watching him still. She saw him lay in a panting mess, his bulge twitching anxiously. She knew exactly what he wanted.  
"Karkat, you've been a good boy, and I think I might give you a treat~" she leaned down a bit, taking the squirming tentacle into her mouth swiftly. She quickly set to work sucking him off, stopping just before he was about to release into her mouth, causing him to release all over her face. She shook her head, taking off her glasses.  
"Well, look at the mess you've made." She stood, beginning to strip off her own clothes. Karkat's face was flushed, and his eyes widened upon seeing his girlfriend naked. Unlike jade, he was a complete Virgin and it showed. He was awkward with the way he presented himself, and Jade found it adorable.  
"Are you ready?"  
Jade walked over to Karkat, swaying her hips. She grinned, going back to her original position. She ground down on him roughly, just so he could feel her own wet heat against his bulge. She bit her lip, raising her hips. The tentacle burrowed itself into her as she worked her way down, causing her to cry out. She didn't expect it to hit every right spot so fast. She was growing closer and she hadn't even moved, and by Karkat's moans that were growing louder by each twitch of his length she knew he was too. She rolled her hips, panting his name out.  
Her bulge hit her sweet spot once more and sent her over the edge, making her scream and see white. She collapsed against his chest, panting heavily.  
"H..... H-hey jade...?" Karkat mumbled.  
"Mm?"  
"Could you maybe... Untie me now?"

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work on here, but i write a lot and junk so like yeah lmao


End file.
